


Aquel tímido día- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un primer beso...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquel tímido día- Samuel Drake x Reader

Extraña. Esa palabra definía tu relación con Samuel Drake.   
Lo conociste en el más inusual de los modos. Habías sido una de las dos enfermeras- y partera en entrenamiento- que habían atendido el parto de Elena Fisher en su complicado trabajo de traer a Cassie. Eras la enfermera más testaruda de esa ala del hospital y estabas decidida a que la pobre madre primeriza se sintiera cómoda. Algo que lograste con creces.  
Y la mujer no había terminado parir la niña de su esposo, que aquel otro pariente cercano dividió sus atenciones entre su sobrina y tú. Obviamente, lo mandaste a la mierda. Primero, porque era el momento cumbre de la pobre Fisher. Segundo, porque estabas trabajando y aun tenías sangre y placenta en las manos. Tercero, porque lo habías visto coquetear con cada una de las enfermeras, doctoras y hasta pacientes que se cruzaron con él. Querías anestesiarlo en el depósito de materiales biológicos peligrosos.  
La nueva madre había quedado encantada con tu mixtura de dulzura maternal ofrecida hacia ella y su hija, y la firmeza de referí de cuadrilátero para tranquilizar al nuevo padre y a su hermano demasiado efusivo con las mujeres.  
En poco tiempo ya eras amiga cercana de Elena, y Samuel se había pegado a ti como una tuberculosis.   
Aunque, en el primer mes que lo conociste, la relación era un poco explosiva. En parte por que estabas tan acostumbrada a derribar pacientes alterados que no podías evitar tu modo guarda de seguridad con él. Era muy rápido para meterse con todo el mundo. Y no tenías morfina para calmarlo.  
Poco a poco comenzaste a acostumbrarte a él y comprendiste bastante de su actitud en una fiesta. El hombre había festejado tanto el cumpleaños de su hermano, que se había bebido cervezas como para internar a un regimiento. Te preocupó el coma etílico, pero pareció aguantarlo bien, salvo que las piernas no le respondían. Tuviste que llevarlo hasta su casa, riendo como tonto en el asiento trasero de tu auto.  
Lo vigilaste un poco, procurando que no se matara de un golpe en el baño o que no se rompiera la cara contra el borde de la cama. Pero por Dios que era pesado. Y por Dios que se había vuelto sumamente mimoso y hablador.   
Lo dejaste en su cama, vestido, pero aun con su borrachera, te abrazó velozmente, y comenzó a contarte la larga historia de su vida, sus errores y éxitos, preocupaciones, todo. Para después dormirse en tres segundos.   
Extraño, pero habías podido sacar muchas cosas en conclusión, habías entendido el porqué de muchas de sus actitudes.  
Y luego de eso, sabiendo que había detrás de cada acción suya, se hicieron amigos de inmediato.   
Esa clase de amistad absurdamente cercana, física, confidente. La clase de amistad que todo el mundo confundía con algo más. Y aunque realmente querías que fuera algo más, también sabias que él era así con todas. No era nada personal, era su estándar. Odiabas eso, aunque lo ocultabas de maravilla. Tanto como odiabas acudir a su casa cuando te llamaba y que te atendiera sin más, mientras a pocos metros alguna mujer aleatoria terminaba de subirse el pantalón. 

Estabas en tu casa, en tu día libre, por la tarde. Desparramada boca abajo en tu amplia cama, leyendo el versículo seis del tomo de Medicina Experimental, con tu música electrónica sonando con fuerza. Eso siempre te ayudaba a concentrarte. Como no esperabas visitas, tan solo estabas usando una tanga, tus gafas de leer y una camiseta extremadamente amplia, cómoda y desgastada. Ni calzado, ni sujetador, ni siquiera estabas medianamente peinada. Alrededor tuyo, por toda la cama, más libros de medicina, cuadernos para anotar cosas, varias bolsas de papas fritas.  
Estabas entusiasmada leyendo sobre el remplazo de las capsulas de corticoides para el tratamiento del asma, cuando algo en el rabillo de tu ojo llamó la atención. Apenas giraste tu cara, gritaste, pataleando, casi cayendo por el otro lado de la cama.  
El maldito de Samuel estaba no solo sentado a tu lado, sino que había acercado su cara para leer lo que estabas leyendo y solo en ese momento lo habías visto.  
\- ¡Maldito hijo de la gran puta!- Insultaste, tomando tu pecho- ¿¡Que mierda haces!? ¡Vas a matarme de un susto, estúpido hijo de una…! ¡Dios!  
\- ¿No me oíste entrar?- Preguntó inocentemente.  
\- ¡Si! ¡Adoro fingir infartos! ¡Pedazo de mierda!- Te quedaste acostada boca abajo, inerte, tratando de evitar morir.  
\- ¿Llamo al hospital?- Comió una papa frita de un paquete abierto en el suelo.  
\- Llama a la morgue, que estoy a punto de matarte- Lo miraste.  
\- Tienes la música a todo volumen, no es mi culpa que no escuches nada- Se levantó para bajar la música un poco.  
\- ¿Cómo entraste?  
\- Por la puerta- Bajó la música y se quedó de pie junto a un escritorio lleno de papeles, mirándote.  
\- La puerta estaba cerrada.  
\- Estaba.  
\- Dios…  
\- Hey…  
\- ¿Qué?- Suspiraste, tomando el libro y marcando la hoja.  
\- Lindo atuendo… lindo culo.  
Te tapaste el trasero con el libro, con la cara roja. Te habías olvidado de tu tanga azul.  
\- Como que ya pude ver bástate esa tanga ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para taparte?- Él caminó hasta tu columna de discos con música- ¿Has hecho alguna otra compilación?  
Suspiraste nuevamente, sentándote. Él había entrado tantas veces a tu habitación que casi se movía como si fuera de él.   
\- Si- Te sacaste los lentes y los dejaste entre los papeles- El de arriba del todo.   
\- ¿Duetos femeninos?- Tomó el disco, leyendo la lista de cien temas- Genial. Lentos.  
Lo viste sacar tu disco de ritmo veloz y colocó ese otro, de música más cercana a la lírica y opera. Lo miraste sonreír, antes de sentarse en tu cama, a tu lado.  
\- Es mi día libre, Sam- Frotaste tu cabello salvajemente desordenado- ¿Qué quieres?  
\- Nada- Sonrió.  
\- ¿Y por qué no vas a hacer nada en otro lado? ¿Ninguna de tus diez mil mujeres quiere sexo hoy?  
\- Pequeña gruñona, no voy a andar todos los días buscando sexo…  
\- Es exactamente eso lo que haces…   
\- No…- Miró al suelo- Hoy quiero hablar un poco.  
\- Hablas todo el rato…  
\- Quiero hablar de algo serio…  
\- De acuerdo.  
\- ¿Cómo estas con Gustav?  
\- Normal, supongo ¿Por qué?  
\- ¿No lo notas diferente?  
\- No es el novio más fácil de interpretar del universo, así que, supongo que no…   
Drake te extendió su teléfono. Viste una serie de fotos. Gustav. Besándose descaradamente con una mujer aleatoria.   
\- Oh- Murmuraste, antes de devolverle el teléfono.  
\- Lo siento, linda- Guardó el aparato, mirándote.  
\- Está bien- Te arqueaste de hombros- De alguna forma u otra, me lo esperaba. Gracias por mostrármelo.   
\- No parece molestarte demasiado…  
\- Es por que no me molesta   
\- ¿Tan poco cariño había entre ustedes?  
\- No todos tenemos tu ventaja de poder andar con quien quieras.  
\- No ando con quien quiero.  
\- Te has acostado con media ciudad, estas con quien quieres.  
\- Meterle el pene a una loca no implica que la quiera. Querer es una palabra demasiado… importante.   
\- Que profundo… Por cierto ¿Cómo conseguiste esas fotos?- Acomodaste un libro mal cerrado.  
\- Sacándoselas.  
\- ¿Cómo?- Reíste levemente- ¿Acaso lo estabas siguiendo como un asesino a sueldo o qué?  
Lo viste arquearse de hombros, mientras se frotaba la nuca y sus cabellos.  
\- ¿Por qué lo seguiste?- Te acomodaste a su lado- Es algo tétrico…  
\- Quería asegurarme con qué clase de idiota andabas…  
\- Tienes demasiadas idiotas en tu cama como para preocuparte de los míos. Además, no te olvides de las veces que te pateé el trasero. Puedo con cualquier zopenco.  
\- No es lo mismo un zopenco cualquiera que yo, como zopenco.  
\- Si- Lo empujaste levemente- Conozco a este zopenco.  
\- Al menos ahora podrás dedicarte a buscar un idiota menos zopenco, a alguno que valga más que una bebida…  
\- Claro, porque yo soy tan genial, que puedo conseguirme a cualquier hombre apetecible y perfecto- Reíste- Por favor…  
\- Claro que sí.  
\- No. Además ya tengo la mira puesta en alguien apetecible y perfecto, pero que no está disponible, ni remotamente.  
\- ¿En serio?- Te miró, sorprendido- ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién es?  
\- No, porque ya está con otra… otras… Y no te diré quien es, es problema mío.  
\- ¿Él sabe que existes al menos?  
\- Si- Sonreíste.  
\- ¿Y no ha intentado nada contigo?  
\- Obvio que no. No soy partido para él.  
\- Es un pedazo de imbécil- Escupió, bastante enojado- Un malnacido que no sabe valorarte.  
\- Cálmate- Palmeaste su espalda, un tanto sorprendida por su reacción.  
\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te olvides de él?- Te miró fijamente.  
\- Nada ¿Para qué quieres que me olvide de él?  
\- Olvídate de él, por favor- Tomó tu mano- Por favor, no te merece… Deja de andar con idiotas. Me duele verte tropezando entre zopencos que no saben lo que se pierden…  
Tu cerebro se encendió y confundió un momento, al mismo tiempo. Estabas hablando de él ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Y por qué tanto interés en tus propias parejas? ¿Acaso él…? Imposible.  
\- Sé que me acabas de decir que es perfecto y apetecible- Suspiró Samuel- Y por como lo has dicho… Es obvio que te gusta de verdad… Dios… Linda… Perdona… Creí… Creí que sin Gustav, yo tendría el camino libre…  
¿Él estaba diciendo lo que creías que estaba diciendo? ¿O te habías dormido leyendo medicina?  
\- Si quieres…- Murmuró él- Si quieres puedo ayudarte con ese zopenco que tanto te gusta. Quiero verte feliz… Yo esperaré… Quizás algún día sea mi oportunidad.   
\- Ho Dios- Susurraste.  
\- ¿Podrías darme un beso siquiera?- Pidió, con mirada triste- Uno pequeño, al menos, para poder vivir sabiendo que se siente besarte.  
Era imposible, debías estar soñando. No había forma de que eso estuviera pasando. Samuel Drake no podía estar allí pidiéndote eso.  
Y fue muy evidente para él, que tu parálisis no iba a darle nada, por lo que bajó el rostro, desviando la mirada, como si hubiese perdido el más grande de sus tesoros.   
No ibas a dejarlo ir. No había manera. Tomaste su rostro suavemente, para levantar su mirada y besar delicadamente sus labios. Él se había quedado quieto, quizás temiendo invadir tu espacio.  
\- Eres un idiota…- Murmuraste, besando su labio inferior- Tan idiota…  
\- ¿Por qué?- Susurró, sin siquiera devolver el beso por temor a ser demasiado.  
\- Eres tú, zopenco- Te separaste un milímetro, solo para mirar sus ojos- El apetecible y perfecto que me ignora y esta con otras mujeres…   
\- ¿E-ese soy yo?- Abrió sus ojos marrones, sorprendido- ¿P-por qué no me lo dijiste?  
\- Cállate.  
Volviste a besarlo, suave y profundamente. Ahora por fin sentías que te respondía, que su boca suavemente besaba la tuya, sus alientos se mezclaban como una poción de amor, sus manos tocaban tímidamente tu cintura. A pesar de que Drake era efusivo, acelerado y pasional, por alguna razón, estaba siendo totalmente tímido, suave y lento contigo. Y realmente te encantó eso.  
\- Samy…- Murmuraste, chupando su labio- Tan suave… Me encantas…  
\- Cariño- Abrazó tu cintura, pegándote un poco más a él- Te amo…  
Sentiste que una bola de calor crecía en tu pecho, mientras la felicidad te embargaba. Soltaste al fin su rostro, para pasar tus brazos por su cuello y abrazarlo, tocando sus cabellos.  
\- Yo también te amo… Samy…  
Él estrujo aún más tu cuerpo, embargado por un feliz alivio. Lo besaste más fuerte, metiendo tu lengua en su boca, buscando la suya, como si fuera tu premio. Su lengua mojada al fin entraba en tu boca. Y con los ojos cerrados se quedaron besándose lentamente hasta haberse saciado.   
Luego tan solo te sentaste en sus piernas, mientras él te miraba con una mezcla de amor y deseo.  
\- Entonces…- Tomaste una de sus manos y besaste sus nudillos- ¿Soy la culpable de que miles de mujeres se queden sin su Samy?  
\- Nunca fui el Samy de ninguna- Su otra mano frotó tu muslo lentamente- Solo soy tu Samy, y siempre lo he sido.  
\- Hacia un año ni sabías que yo existía…  
\- Da igual. Para mi ahora solo existes tú- Frotó una de tus nalgas.  
\- Samy, te propongo algo…- Besaste y lamiste su tatuaje.  
\- Mierda…- Tembló, entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose duro como una piedra- Dime…  
\- Ayúdame a acomodar todos mis libros y cosas que están sobre la cama, y luego…- Chupaste el lóbulo de su oreja- Haremos el amor, varias veces… ¿Qué dices?  
Él solo gruñó excitado, como respuesta. Directamente te dejó en la cama mientras juntaba libros y acomodaba cuadernos como el mejor de los sirvientes. Pensaste en usar ese método para arreglar toda tu casa.  
Usaste todo tu día libre para hacer el amor con él, en múltiples posiciones, con distintas intensidades, pero fascinada por descubrir que algo bueno había llegado a ti, después de que Drake pasara tanto tiempo con otras mujeres. Él si sabía cómo complacerte.   
Para el fin del día te preguntaste seriamente si no te habías vuelto adicta a ese hombre. Te importaba una mierda en realidad, tu objetivo sería casarte con Samuel Drake.


End file.
